User blog:Endercreeper9999/Rosalina re-upload/more stuff
Since many people wanted me to fix the Rosalina download, here is the fixed link: https://www.mediafire.com/?g2im7u79n9b1m8j Whle the character is nothing THAT special, people seem to like it for what it is. A while back, I said I would be releasing a Doge character. He needs some fixing, but is otherwise the same as Moar Krabs. The one problem I couldn't were his palettes not working, although that doesn't matter. Download the joke version of Doge here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/yceymnjfydj6y7y/Doge_v.1.rar I am making a better version that is being built off SoulSilver's Lugia. Anyone remember Mugen Kombat? I have decided to cancel it altogether. I won't explain why, but I am making two new MUGEN projects: Pokémon GT: Revolution and MUGEN apocalypse. More palette packs and stages have also been released (Downloads at the bottom). Pokémon GT: Revolution Since there is no known working download link for the illusive mugen game, Pokémon GT, I decided to make a revival. The game will feature all of the Pokémon from the original game, along with new challengers! These new character will be built off other Pokémon GT characters, so that they can actually hit each other. The first three challengers are Hoopa, Diancie and Volcanion! Hoopa is being built off Banette, and is nearly done. I haven't started the other two yet. All characters will also have voices and the addition of missing sprites. Mugen: Apocalypse A once semi-serious game, this project turned into a South Park: Stick of truth inspired game more than a serious one. Originally, you would play as the survivors of the zombie infection and take down all the zombified characters, who had failed trying to fend off the virus. Then, I made the miniboss Nazi-zombie Carlos. After that, almost all seriousness was stripped from the game, so now all infected characters are Nazi-zombie edits of other characters. Nazi-zombie character use voice clips of Adolf Hitler, have palettes inspired by the Nazi zombies from South Park: Stick of truth, have certain attacks (such as assists) removed, and have different animations. Nazi-zombie Carlos is a version of Carlos The Stickman, only a Nazi-zombie (gasp!). from my research, this is the first Nazi-zombie edit ever made. However, this is NOT a full-game, it is a project to edit characters into Nazi-zombies for a NOVELTY. NZ Carlos will be released soon, so keep an eye out. Stage pack 2 The, possibly, long awaited stage pack 2 is finally here! This pack contains the following stages: Apocalyptic city (Mugen apocalypse/original) Music: South Park: Stick of truth Nazi-zombie/aliens theme PERNK!!!! (Original) Music: Princess Kenny's theme Killkillkillkillkill (Godzilla NES creepypasta) Music: Giygas' theme Ponyville/My little South park (original) Music: South park theme remix Mountains way (original) Music: Mario kart 8: Shy Guy falls Crow palette packs You know how Madoldcrow's self character had the option of two voices? Well, I've done pretty much the same but with palettes. They are: Mashup pack The palettes in this pack come from a variety of sources, including other mugen characters. This pack also contains slightly edited versions of the original palette. South park pack To celebrate season 18 airing soon (also why there are so many South park related items here), this pack contains only palettes based off south park characters, important and unimportant ones. Downloads Stage pack 2 (Stages may not run in WinMugen): https://www.mediafire.com/?tao699fjfbeslr9 Crow mashup palettes: http://www.mediafire.com/download/s0etyba0ud7bchg/Crow_mashup_palette_pack.rar Crow south park palettes: http://www.mediafire.com/download/1o71olhm0p5nfh6/Crow_south_park_palette_pack.rar Notes * For the most part, I HATE ponification. However, I felt that I should make a stage based off Mlp and South Park. * The Mewtwo seen in the image for Killkillkillkillkill is a custom edit of mine that will probably never be released. * Originally, I planned to put an animated jumpscare in the stage, Killkillkillkillkill. However, I felt this was a bad move, and decided against it. I may make a version with the jumpscare later on, though. * Stage pack 2 originally had more stages. They were left out and will be put in Stage pack 3. Category:Blog posts